1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting assemblies for heat sinks; and particularly to a mounting assembly which easily and securely mounts a heat sink into a mounting frame, and which requires a relatively small space.
2. Prior Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core administrator of electrical signals in most contemporary personal computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by CPUs has increased commensurately. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A clip is frequently used to attach the heat sink to the CPU, thus achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation. However, a single clip received in the heat sink may not be strong enough to securely fasten the heat sink on the surface of the CPU.
Referring to FIG. 4, a mounting assembly for attaching a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 86218936 comprises a pair of clips 1 and an operating body 2. An end of each clip 1 is pivotably connected to an end of the operating body 2. A first leg 11 and a second leg 12 respectively extend from two opposite ends of each clip 1. A folded portion 14 is formed between the first leg 11 and a central portion of each clip 1. A pin 141 extends from each lateral edge of upper and lower plates of the folded portion 14. The operating body 2 has two pivoting arms 21 and a handle 23. A pair of holes 22 is defined in each pivoting arm 21, for engagingly receiving the corresponding pins 141 and thereby pivotably connecting the operating body 2 to the clips 1. A distance between the first and second legs 11, 12 of each clip 1 can be adjusted by rotating the operating body 2. Thus, the heat sink can be attached to or detached from the electronic component. However, turning of the handle 23 and the operating body 2 needs a relatively large amount of free space. With the trend toward miniaturization of electronic devices such as computers, the mounting assembly requires unduly great space that could otherwise be used by other components of the computer.
Thus, a mounting assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly for easily and securely mounting a heat sink in a mounting frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly which requires relatively little space.
To achieve the above objects, a mounting assembly of the present invention for mounting a heat sink in a mounting frame includes a pair of clips and an operating body. Each clip has a central portion, and two arms depending from opposite ends of the central portion respectively. A widened fixing portion is formed in an upper region of each arm. A pair of hooks extends inwardly from a distal end of each arm. The operating body includes a main beam, two pressing tabs inwardly formed from upper edges of opposite ends of the main beam respectively, and two ears extending coplanarly outwardly from bottom portions of the opposite ends of the main beam respectively. Two shallow slots are defined in an inner face of the main beam respectively beneath the pressing tabs. The fixing portion of one arm of each clip is fixedly received in a corresponding slot of the operating body. When the pressing tabs of the operating body are depressed, they drive adjacent arms of the clips to move downwardly until the hooks of said adjacent arms are snappingly engaged in corresponding retaining holes of the mounting frame. Thus the clips press the heat sink to firmly contact an electronic package within the mounting frame.